Alright
by celticstarwolf
Summary: All you need is those closet to you to make everything alright again. Please R&R Thank you


A.N: Couldn't help myself with this one it was just begging me to write it and so I hope you like. Set of course after last nights episode. And now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Alright

"Pump those brakes Super fox," Penelope called as she rounded the corner.

She knew what he'd just gone through the heart ache that resurfaced from memories of his own childhood, the war within his own head as to what he should or shouldn't do. She knew him all too well, knew that he didn't want to leave Ellie in the hands of someone he wasn't sure about. But then she also knew that he made the best decision he could in a time and situation such as this one.

Hearing her voice and the words she spoke brought a fleeting smile to his features as he halted his footsteps and turned to face her. "Baby girl…" he started only to pause when she shook her head a genuine smile lighting her face.

"Na ah hot stuff no frowns at a time like this," she stated seriously stopping just inches from his body. Without giving much thought Penelope reached over and grasped his free hand in hers giving it a strong squeeze. "I'm proud of you my hero."

Derek shook his head, "Mama I've told you…" again he was cut off this time by her other hand coming up and placing over his lips.

"Don't argue with a Goddess my chocolate drop it's bad for your health."

This time he grinned at her but it still didn't reach his eyes which remained tormented. "Understood beautiful," he acquiesced with a tip of his bald head.

"Good," she beamed giving his hand a sharp tug. "Now that we have that understood here's what's going to happen."

"Garcia," he drug out her name not feeling like doing much of anything but going him to a nice bottle of Heineken© and Clooney.

"I'll not take no for an answer stud so buck up and come with me so I can get my things and we can leave," she advised pulling him along behind her.

He groaned deeply but followed her anyway knowing she wouldn't give up without protest and plenty of badgering. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with her, it was more the fact that his emotions and thoughts were in turmoil and he didn't want her to see him at a weak moment.

"Really Penelope you don't have…" his words were ceased to flow when they entered her lair and on one of her computer screens was his mother and sisters all smiling at him. "Ma, Sarah, Des? But how?" he questioned stepping forward.

"Penelope," Fran answered pointing at the woman in question who stood just behind Morgan. "Called a few hours ago said you'd had a tough day and needed some cheering up."

"But this how did you…" he trailed off once again knowing he didn't have to ask that question when he should've known. "Penelope…" he said turning to face her.

"What Super sexy?" she asked batting her eye lashes at him innocently.

"You did this didn't you?"

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't sugar pants I'll never tell."

"Thank you baby girl," he said sincerity shining brightly in his eyes

A tenderness showing that she'd never seen before. Her breath caught in her throat as they stood their oblivious to everything around them.

Till a voice cleared its throat saying, "You know baby brother we do have other things we could be doing."

Derek grinned genuinely this time as he gave Penelope a wink and turned to face his family. "Well then go do it Sar. I didn't want to talk to you anyway."

"Now children play nice or I'll have Penelope cut you off," Fran stated a fake stern look in her eyes.

Words couldn't describe what she was feeling in her heart at seeing her baby boy that he was alive and well a little frayed around the edges but all right none the less. She worried so much about her son, as she did for all of her children but for Derek she worried most for the simple fact that he lived so far away and had such a dangerous job.

"Yes Ma," both Derek and Sarah spoke together.

"Good," Fran said smiling brightly. "How have you been baby?"

"Fine Ma," Derek answered taking the chair beside the computer.

"You don't look to fine honey you sure everything's ok?"

"Yes ma'am it's just been a long few days is all."

"All right," she said dropping the subject. "Have you been eating right?"

Derek groaned, "Yes Ma."

"Been spending too much time with the ladies more like it," Desiree interjected from Fran's right.

"That's none of your business little sis and I'd thank you to stay out of it," Derek shot back starting to feel a bit better.

"But it is my business Derek Matthew Morgan," Fran stated with a shake of her head. "When I'm I going to get my grandbabies?"

"Ma," he groaned again hearing Penelope giggle behind him.

"I have my prerogatives young man and I want grandbabies from you and soon," Fran admonished sternly.

"Talk to Des about that one Ma it may be awhile for me," he answered feeling Penelope come to stand next to him.

"He does keep practicing is what he tells me, Mrs. Morgan," Penelope offered a grin lighting her features.

"Baby girl," he groused rubbing his bald head exasperated.

"What hot stuff it's what you always tell me," she answered innocently.

"Not for you to tell my mother," he said growling low in his throat.

"She needs to know handsome it's her prerogative after all," she giggled stepping back when he went to dive for her. "Na ah sexy you talk to you family I'm going to get a few things."

Derek nodded and watched her go a touch of longing in his eyes that didn't quiet disappear when he turned back to face his family.

"She'd be good for you baby," Fran stated fondly watching her son closely.

Derek shook his head, "Na Ma that out of the question," he answered though deep down he longed for a day when she would be his. "So tell me what's going on at home."

For the next thirty minutes they talked before both Sarah and Desiree excused themselves leaving Mother and son to talk and catch up.

By the time he cut the connection his heart felt lighter and freer than it had in a long time. He loved the fact that he'd gotten the chance to speak with his family that Penelope had set up the connection had took the time just for him. But then he reasoned she'd do that for any member of the team and not just him.

He never heard her return so caught up in his own thoughts that he missed the subtle entrance.

"Ready to go super fox?" Penelope asked picking up her purse.

Her voice woke him from his thoughts, "Ready willing and so very able."

"Ohh," she purred, "I have no doubt about that one stud muffin but when will you let Mama put that theory to the test."

"Any time you want to woman I'm available," he grinned raised and stretching his back muscles.

"Let me clear my schedule honey bun and I'll be all yours," she smiled stepping up in front of him and running a hand down his shirt covered chest.

"Promises, promises baby girl," he said shaking his head. "Let's go."

"Yes sir," she saluted watching him start forward and the imp in her coming out as she slapped his ass.

"What the…"

She grinned, "Couldn't resist, now march your sexy ass forward mister I'm hungry…" she answered. But to herself, she thought, 'just not for food.'

Derek just shook his head and did what she said. Granted the day hadn't started off very well crappy in fact, but now watching his best friend finish shutting down her babies and flitting from place to place, his heart full of emotions and gratitude and love for one woman he wanted to keep in his life forever.

Barely hearing what she said, he responded with, "What baby girl?"

She smiled sweetly, "You ready my love."

"Always."

"Then shall we?"

"Beautiful women first."

Stepping forward and out the door Penelope waited for Derek to step out behind her before locking the door and facing him. Without warning Penelope set her bags on the floor before throwing herself into his arms hugging him fiercely.

"I love you Derek," she stated honestly tears clouding her voice and breaking her heart for the man in her arms.

"I love you to Penelope," he responded wrapping her up into his arms and holding her close breathing in her unique scent and feel.

Yep better already he just needed his baby girl and family to make it alright again forever.

The end…


End file.
